


Home away from home

by starbear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Lance does the updog joke on keith, Lance has nightmares, Lance is the little spoon idc if he's taller, Lance misses home, M/M, also Lance calls Keith "small cat", he is v sad, i got that from game grumps lmao, its like most of the same fucking dialogue lmao, keith calls lance "big cat", keith sketches a lot, keith sketches a lot of Lance ;), lance is weak, literally thank u to the game grumps, once again, smooches, thank u grumps, writing this made me gayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbear/pseuds/starbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance misses his family and Keith shows him he isn't alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> everything I wrote came out of my ass because I never plan anything  
> &  
> this is a lot shorter than I intended for it to be and I'm kind of sad abt that

Lance woke up startled, his heart was beating like it wanted to jump out of his chest. He was sweaty as hell, and his head hurt. Another nightmare. It was easy to imagine Earth getting destroyed when you were so far from it, especially for Lance. He thought about going to see Shiro or Allura, but he decided not to. He didn't want to wake them up.  
So that's how Lance ended up at Keith's door, knocking timidly. At first, he didn't hear any kind of movement, which he'd sort of expected. Then a little rustling, soft footsteps, and Keith was standing at the door looking as if he'd just returned from the grave.  
Lance wasn't sure what to do. "Um, are you okay?"  
"Idiot, I should be asking you that. What are you doing up so early? Did something happen?"  
Lance felt like he might start crying, oh wait... yeah, yeah he was already crying.  
Keith looked surprised and confused, like he didn't know what he should do (and he didn't know).  
"H-hey... what's wrong, big cat?" Keith reached out and pulled Lance into a hug.  
Lance started to ramble. "I'm sorry I woke you up its so early you were probably sleeping I should go to bed I'm sorry it's nothing—"  
"I wasn't sleeping." Keith interrupted.  
"What...?"  
Keith laughed cheaply, "Like I could sleep with everything happening lately. Come on, we should both rest."  
Lance let go of Keith and walked into his room. Keith had a wall of information and questions. People, places, aliens, just like the cork board in his old home back on Earth, but bigger. His desk was blanketed in papers, Lance walked over to see what was written on them, but it wasn't writing that covered the papers. They were sketches, of the lions, of landscapes, of aliens they'd seen. They were beautiful.  
"Wow, is this what you were doing?" Lance asked, flipping through more of the drawings.  
Keith froze. "Um, actually, you probably shouldn't look through those."  
"Why not?" Lance inquired as he completely ignored Keith's advice.  
"Because—"  
Oh. There were drawings of Lance. Some of him hanging out in different places around the castle, a few of him in the training arena, and some that seemed to have been drawn without reference.  
"Wow," Lance breathed. "You made me look hotter than I actually am."  
Keith walked over and pried the sketches from Lance's grip.  
"Shut up. Come on." Keith grabbed his wrist and pulled Lance into bed with him.  
Lance rested his head on Keith's chest, and Keith wrapped his arms tightly around Lance's middle.  
"You called me 'big cat.'" Lance smiled.  
Keith felt like being sucked into the mattress. "Why did you have to bring that up?" he groaned.  
"I liked it." Lance said.  
Keith relaxed. "Oh. Then I guess I'll call you big cat more often." He ran a hand through Lance's hair, and rubbed the spot behind his ear with his thumb.  
They stayed that way for a while, enjoying the peace. Lance felt safe in Keith's arms, though he would never admit to that unless he was extremely groggy. And Keith had never felt more relaxed than knowing that Lance was with him. That he could hold him and keep him away from all of the dangerous things, even if just for a little while.  
"It was a nightmare." Lance spoke suddenly.  
Keith repositioned his head so he could look down at Lance. "Mm."  
Lance pressed himself into Keith a little more, like he needed more comfort. "I keep dreaming that somehow, Earth will be destroyed while we are out here. What if I never see my family again? I miss them so much. I miss home" Lance felt like crying again.  
"Hey now," Keith sat up and laid a hand on Lance's cheek. "Did you forget that we're the Paladins of the greatest weapon in the Universe? If anything happens to Earth we will be there to defend it. And... please don't laugh at me when I say this..." Keith sighed. "I'll always be here when you need me. I'll be your home away from home." Keith leaned down and kissed Lance, and it was perfect.  
Lance smiled as they broke apart. "My home away from home, huh? Sounds pretty nice."  
They kissed again, and then they cuddled until they fell asleep. And in the morning, when Keith woke up, he didn't move a muscle. He certainly didn't want to stop holding on to Lance. But Lance was awake too, and he was thinking the same thing.


	2. the chapter that wasn't supposed to exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance does something Not Smart™ and both hr and Keith suffer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanna know how many times i typed "keitch" or "keitc" instead of keith???? TOO MANY MCFRIGGIN TIMES!!!  
> this was definitely not supposed to happen but i was thinking of the idea while making dinner today and the first chapter was short so i figured why the heck not right ????? !!be warned its currently 4 am and i am too tired to read over this sO

They had just returned from a mission, Lance and Keith had not stopped arguing since they left. Everyone was exhausted and, frankly, annoyed with the two paladins. Especially Pidge, who had suffered a restless night.

"Lance?" Pidge called after the others had gone to their rooms. Lance walked over and smiled at Pidge.

Pidge, who was frowning and looked more unamused than Lance had ever seen them, sighed so heavily Lance thought their soul might escape through their mouth. "What's up with you and Keith?"

"Oh. Well, okay, so we were making out in Keith's room, and I was getting really turned on so—"

Pidge made a face of pure horror, "I actually don't need to know the details! Just, just summarize, please."

"Well, I challenged Keith to see who could go the longest without kissing the other."

"...Okay? Then why are you arguing?"

Lance pondered that for a second. "Keith must be irritable because he misses my delicious, baby-soft lips. Plus, we always argue. We are "rivals" after all."

Pidge rubbed their eyes and groaned. "You will never make any sense to me. Anyways, I've gotta run."

Pidge glances over Lance, grunted once more, and was gone.

 

Keith might never back down from a challenge, but that doesn't mean he can always handle one. If not kissing Lance hasn't been the hardest thing he's ever done, he didn't know what was. Plus, Lance was purposefully tempting him. Keith actually didn't notice it at first, he was kind of oblivious when it came to that kind of stuff. Then it became blatantly obvious.

Lance began walking around wearing a significantly smaller amount of clothes. He would always be closer to Keith than was ever necessary, and he'd touch him constantly. Sometimes, when they would argue about worthless things, Lance would back himself into a wall. Keith didn't realize this happening until he had his hand pressed to Lance's chest, and Lance had his fingertips hooked on the waistband of Keith's pants.

"God, I hate you." Keith groaned, his breath was warm against Lance's skin.

"Oh yeah?" Lance pulled Keith's hips closer. "Why don't you show me how much you hate me?"

"Go fuck yourself, Lance." Keith growled. Lance grinned, oh no.

"Only if you'll watch."

He was absolutely the worst, and Keith told him so. "You're terrible."

 

After that debacle, Keith decided to try the whole "temptation" thing. Though, he took a different angle. He had recently done some new drawings of Lance. His poor boyfriend's biggest weakness was seeing Keith's sketches of him. So one fateful day, Keith called Lance into his room.

"I wanted to give you something," Keith smiled a good, pure smile.

"Is iiiitt... a kiss?" Lance asked teasingly.

Keith handed Lance the drawings. "Of course not."

Lance had nothing short of an aneurism.

"These are so pretty! I swear, you improve with every day. It's so impressive." Lance was bubbling over with excitement.

Usually, this would've flustered Keith to no end, but this time he had an ulterior motive. Just as Keith had expected, Lance threw his arms around his neck, but just as Lance would've kissed him, he... he booped Keith's nose with his own. Keith wasn't sure if he was upset his plan didn't work, or if he just wanted to pick Lance up and end that stupid challenge right there so he could give Lance all of the kisses he wanted.

 

About two days later, Lance and Keith are cleaning up dishes in the kitchen. Lance decides to flick some water at Keith. Even though Keith is aware Lance is just trying to get them into a weirdly sexual situation, he still plays along. Inevitably, it escalates to the point where they are both on the ground, with Keith sitting on Lance's hips, both of them slightly covered in water and soap.

Oh yeah, and Keith is so close to kissing Lance, so close he's just hovering over Lance's lips.

"I could kiss you right now," he said as their noses brushed.

It was all Lance could do to not lean up and kiss Keith. "Yeah, you could," he suggested.

"Mm, but then I would lose." Keith said as he began thinking about how far they would take this.

"Maybe it wouldn't count. Just this once." Lance let his lips part slightly.

Keith raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Lance let out a breath, " _God_ , yes, please."

So Keith finally closed the small space between them. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's neck, trying to pull him closer. Both of them had nearly forgotten how it felt to kiss the other. It almost felt like they were relapsing drug addicts. Lance wanted to stay there and kiss Keith forever, but it was over all too quickly, and Lance was left laying on the kitchen floor, a finger pressed to his lips like he'd just been kissed for the first time.

About two weeks went by, two very, very uneventful weeks. Without anything to distract Lance from his constant desire to kiss Keith, he was breaking down. Keith hadn't tried anything since that night in the kitchen, but Lance had been flirting his ass off. Sadly, his charms were not enough to coax Keith into kissing him.

Lance paced the halls of the bunks, stopping in front of Keith's door every few minutes. He decided to go see Hunk to keep himself from being sucked into temptation. Hunk always kept his door unlocked, so Lance just walked in.

"Hey Hunk! How are ya, buddy?"

Hunk looked up from his book, he was wearing pink pajamas with little bunnies on them. "I'm good," he said warily. "What do you need?"

Lance sat at the edge of his bed, closing the door behind him.

"Just thought we could hang out."

Hunk set his book aside. "Oh, okay. Anything on your mind right now?"

Lance practically deflated. "Oh my GOD. Hunk, I did something really, really stupid."

A worried expression painted Hunk's face, "Oh no, did you break something? Did you break a gas pipe? Did you open the air seal and suck someone out into space? Did you—"

"Hunk! Shush and I'll tell you what I did!" Lance sighed, "Like three and half weeks ago Keith said I couldn't go a day without kissing him and I was like "yeah right" so I challenged him to see who could go the longest without kissing the other and I think if it goes on any longer I'm really going to open the air seal and suck myself into space so I die slowly from suffocation."

Hunk scoffed, "Jesus Lance, just go kiss him and end it."

"But then I would lose!" Lance complained.

"Would you rather win a stupid challenge or get to kiss Keith as much as you want?" Lance thought about that, even though he already knew the answer.

"Well, I've gotta blast Hunk. Nice talking, we should do it more often."

Hunk chuckled, "Yeah, sure, if you aren't too busy vacuuming Keith's face with your face."

 

Lo and behold, he ended up in front of Keith's door. Of course Keith was more important than a stupid challenge. Lance was just upset it took him this long to realize it.

Normally, Lance would knock and Keith would come unlock the door for him. Tonight though, Lance just had a feeling. So he just turned the knob, to his surprise, the door was unlocked. Keith looked up as he entered the room.

"Were you waiting for me?" Lance asked, and closed the door behind him.

"Of course I was." Keith got up and met Lance halfway. He brushed his fingers against Lance's cheek and let his other hand rest on Lance's hip.

Keith tilted his head just slightly, so Lance bent down slightly and kissed him. Keith moved his fingers to grip at Lance's hair, like if he didn't hold on tight enough Lance would slip through his hands. With his other hand, Keith squeezed Lance's waist. His boyfriend practically melted in his hold.

Lance grinned. "I told Hunk I was gonna suck myself into space if I didn't get to kiss you," he said when they broke apart.

Keith had pressed their heads together. "You're so cute," he said, smiling back at Lance.

"Yeah, I know," Lance laughed, and bent his knees so he was just a little shorter than Keith. He brushed their noses together and kissed him again, a nice, sweet kiss.

"Now, please, can we go to bed so I can finally get a good night's sleep?" Lance pleaded.

Keith responded with a quiet "mhm" and beckoned Lance to his bed. Lance laid so he was facing Keith, and Keith had his arms around him.

"I love you," Lance slurred. He was definitely _very_ sleepy.

Keith kissed his nose. "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEAR GOD IM EDITING THIS ON MY LAPTOP AND WHAT IS IT WITH MY INABILITY TO WRITE AN ENTIRE PARAGRAPH ???????????? also remember when i said lance was a power bottom???? emphasis on the "power" part. ps i might upload one more super short chapter to this fic bc i got a stupid idea.


	3. updog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is straight up just an episode of game grumps except I made it gay and voltron,, to the person who said they can only see Keith as Danny now,, here's to further your suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway it's kind of just a drabble but why not post it here?? last chapter fOR SURE but I have so many ideas thanks to a guy I saw in subway today

Keith had been sitting at his desk working on a sketch. He was the perfect target. Lance creeped up and rested his hands on Keith's shoulders.

"Hey small cat, whatchya drawing there? Is that _updog_?"

Keith ignored him. Lance made a grunt of disappointment, but he would not accept defeat.

"Hey is that updog?" Lance vaguely pointed to an area of the drawing. Keith smiled, it was hard to act upset with him when he was being an idiot now.

"What?" He asked, but otherwise said nothing.

"No, it's just, it's _updog_!" Lance explained. Keith let out a giggle, woah.

"What are you saying?"

Lance grinned. "...Updog..."

Keith tilted his head like a clueless puppy.

"What is ' _updog_?'" After a few seconds Keith realized what he had just said.

Lance was already on the floor, grabbing his sides and dying from laughter.

"Ohhh, I bet you're pretty proud of yourself, huh?" Keith started laughing, regardless.

"I have _never_ gotten that to work on _anybody_!" Lance seemed like he was not going to make it. He had tears in his eyes.

"What is up, dog?" he mocked.

Whatever Lance was on, it radiated off of him and made Keith high too. In fact, they were laughing so hard they had to hold each other to keep the other standing. Keith grabbed Lance's face and watched him while he let out the last of his giggles. He was too cute. Keith pulled him in for a kiss, Lance broke away with newfound laughter. Everyone in the hall could hear them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the car on my way to go camping w my church group, aka with my phone light turned all the way down and I didn't read over it again,, so be gentle I will fix everything when I get home saturday


End file.
